no funny stuff
by Sherlock John Nerd
Summary: Syed is feeling alittle down so Christian cheers him up


Syed finally got Christian to start working again. He was delivering the food which was a good start for him. Zainab and Jane had gone home from the Masala Queen and Syed agreed to finish up with everything.

He was sat at the desk and turned the table lamp on, and looked at the paper work and grunted. Syed didn't hear Christian come in, Christian was stood at the doorway of the office and watched as Syed was scratching his head and biting the end of the pen. "That's cute Syed" Christian smirked not moving from the door way. Syed jumped when he heard the voice of Christian "I've finished my rounds" Christian added as he clamped his hands together "that's good, I see your getting better" Syed smiled hoping Christian wouldn't try anything.

"yeah" Christian sighed happily as he walked over to Syed and placed his hand on Syed's shoulder, Syed flinched when he felt Christians hand "because of you Syed, I'm better because I had you to believe in me" he smiled then tried to give Syed a quick peck on the cheek. Syed stood up as Christian came close "your probably tired" Syed said as he cheeks were burning in embarrassment. "I'm fine Syed, no need to worry" Christian smiled as he moved closer. "Still you should go home and rest, this was a long day for" Syed said nervously.

He could handle being in the same room as Christian but it felt awkward for him. He would see Christian and his heart would pound so hard it would hurt, then he thought of Amira the girl he was going to marry in a year and he would feel guilty.

"Are you alright Syed?" Christian asked worried "I'm fine" he said quickly. "Erm I have to finish the paper work" Syed said trying to get Christian out of the room, "I'll stay I could keep you company, and I promise no funny stuff" Christian smiled holding his hands up and sitting down on a chair by the door. "Alright..." Syed said sitting back down and getting back to work.

Half an hour had past and neither one of them had spoken which was a first for Christian. "What should I say to him" Christian thought looking over at the handsome Muslim, "that silk like black hair, his soft skin, his smell, it all drives me crazy" Christian thought trying to restrain himself. Syed broke the silence "Christian, why don't you put the kettle on?" he asked looking over at Christian "alright" he replied standing up and walking into the kitchen.

Syed sighed with relief as Christian left the room. He placed his hands on the back of his head "he drives me crazy, all I want to be is a good Muslim yet everything about him is just so irresistible" Syed thought as he held his eyes shut tight. "You alright" Christian asked placing his hand on Syed's head; he entwined his finger in Syed's hair. "I'm fine!" he shouted, Christian stood back and released his hand as Syed raised his voice, "I'm sorry for yelling" Syed said quietly "I just have a lot on my mind, the wedding, this place, Tamwar lying about going to university" Syed sighed.

Before he could let out the sigh Christian had stopped his breathing by kissing him, he placed his hands on Syed's shoulders and Syed placed his hand on Christian's cheek. They temporarily broke to catch their breath "what was that for?" Syed asked, he looked into Christian's loving eyes and he started brushing Christians cheek, "you looked down, I wanted to cheer you up" Christian whispered as he kissed Syed's for head. Syed was blushing rapidly "thank you" he whispered trying not to look in Christian's eyes the one thing he loved most about Christian.

Christian brushed the hair out of Syed's eyes and gently left a trail of kisses down Syed's neck. Syed blushed as he was being kissed and let out a little moan. Christian felt Syed flinch as he kissed him, "I'm alright, you don't have to stop" Syed said with a smile as he planted a kiss on Christian's lower lip, the stronger built man smiled seductively at the smaller man and wrapped his around him. Christian's hand travelled up Syed's top but stopped when he saw the look on Syed's face.

"If you don't want this just tell me" Christian said with an expressionless face. "No... It's not that..." Syed said looking down, "its Amira isn't it" Christian sighed "it's not that either" Syed whispered, "then tell me what's wrong" Christian said stroking his face, "I want to be a good Muslim, then when I see you... My emotions get the better of me, I wanna be with you Christian, but I wanna be a good Muslim at the same time" Syed said not looking at Christian.

Christian was speechless, that was basically a love confession Syed just said to him. "Syed...I..." Christian was cut off as Syed kissed him deeply, it was like their first kiss together but more passionate, and with more feeling. Syed put his arms round Christian's neck and Christian placed his hands on Syed sides.

Their eyes slowly opened and Syed's eye's opened in widened in shock "what is it?" Christian asked looking at Syed's face, he turned his face with a smile and it turned into a frown "Jane..!" Christian said shocked.

Jane took Christian into the kitchen and had a go at Christian. "Christian what are you playing at, he is getting married and your kissing him in the office!" she whispered loudly, Christian didn't speak he just looked down, "well aren't you going to defend yourself" she asked looking angry. "It's not his fault" Syed said looking at Jane then Christian then back at Jane. "I ...Kissed him" Syed admitted, "please don't tell Amira or my mum" Syed begged, "alright, but don't do this again or I will tell them" she said glaring at both of them.

Jane left the Masala Queen, and all Christian could do was laugh "I'm glad you find that funny, Jane could of told my mom and Amira" Syed yelled, "oh calm down Syed" he smiled placing his arms on Syed's shoulders then kissing his lips softly. "I guess we might have to have a secret relationship" Christian smiled before kissing Syed's cheek "bye lover boy" he smiled leaving the building and leaving Syed in awe


End file.
